


Surprise Date

by PhantomHalo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, inspired by newtmas-headcanons on tumblr, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHalo/pseuds/PhantomHalo
Summary: from Newtmas-Headcanons: Thomas makes the first move.





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wrote a fun drabble for one of the headcanons from [this blog](https://newtmas-headcanons.tumblr.com) and decided to post it. 
> 
> [You can find it here](http://minorcharactershavefeelingstoo.tumblr.com/post/177259567917/newtmas-headcanon-thomas-makes-first-move) along with the original post :)
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“Nobody is ever going to find you good looking.” Gally barked out a laugh even as he plunked himself across the cafeteria table with his lunch tray, interrupting the conversation Thomas was having with Minho about his lack of love life.

“Ouch. Don’t be so mean.” Minho tossed his empty milk carton at the other boy.

“I’m just stating a fact. There is no one in this school who will like you, shank. Just get over it.” Gally snorted as he began to eat his lunch.  
  
“Why are we even friends with you?” Thomas was tempted to throw his nachos at the other teen, but then it would have been a waste of food.

“Because I don’t lie.” Gally motioned around the room. “Ask anyone. See what they say.” He challenged.

Thomas never backed down from a challenge.

Glancing around at all the other students digging into their lunches before narrowing in on a familiar figure just at the next table, practically right behind Thomas’ chair.

“Hey Newt, do you find me attractive?” Thomas asked the blond at the table next to them. They had a few classes together and had done a couple of projects over the years. Thomas wouldn’t exactly call them friends, but they had gotten along well.

Brown eyes turned to look at him in confusion, “What?” He asked, having not heard properly.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Thomas repeated the question before his brain could stop his mouth from forming the words. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Newt didn’t immediately laugh at him and actually seemed to be taking the time to really look him over. “I’ve never thought about it before.” He finally shrugged a shoulder, “You do have pretty eyes.”

Thomas was surprised by even that admittance, and touched too. Nobody had ever told him he had pretty eyes before. “You think I have pretty eyes?”

Newt didn’t answer but continued as he studied Thomas’ face, “And a really nice smile too.”

“Aw you think I have a nice smile?” Thomas was aware he was repeating everything but in honesty, he couldn’t help it.

Newt grinned at him, before his head tilted in thought. “You ever ridden a bike before?”

Thomas paused in confusion, unsure what that had to do with anything. “Like a bicycle?”

“Like a motorcycle.” Newt elaborated.

“Oh, uh, no.” Thomas responded oh so elegantly.

“Do you like Thai?”

“The food?” Thomas was getting more confused by the moment, but Newt’s expression wasn’t giving anything away. “I’ve never had.”

“Well, how about I pick you up tonight and you can cross two firsts off your list of things you haven’t tried?” Newt suggested with a slight smirk that caused Thomas to grow a little warm.

“Pick me…like a date?” The brunet asked incredulously, not sure how they’d even gotten to this point.

“Exactly like a date. Say six?”

Thomas was a little speechless, “Uh…sure?”

“Great.” Newt was already packing up since lunch was almost over. “See you tonight, Thomas.” He winked at the stunned brunet before getting up to throw his garbage away.

“What just happened?” Thomas asked as he turned around and stared at Minho with wide eyes.

His best friend laughed, grinning so brightly it was blinding. “Looks like you just got yourself a date!” He clapped Thomas on the back.

“Holy shit. I have a date.”


End file.
